


His

by Jeni182



Series: His [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealous!Neal, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Indulgent, antagonizing andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeni182/pseuds/Jeni182
Summary: Andrew gets hit on and Neil will not stand for this.





	His

Neil found himself in the library one Wednesday afternoon, unfortunately trying to study for a biology test he was pretty sure he may very well fail. He just needed a C. That was all. Why did he need to know any of this shit for a math degree anyway? He knew he could ask Aaron but literally the last thing in the world he wanted to do was ask Aaron for any sort of help. So, he suffered alone in silence for exactly 30 more seconds before texting Andrew to come to the library with absolutely no other excuse than _‘I’m fucking bored come sit next to me.’_

_‘ok’_

Neil smiled and put away his phone and tried to concentrate on the very pornographic sounding text in front of him. What the fuck was a golgi body?

After ten minutes of getting absolutely no work done and keeping one eye on the door, Neil saw Andrew walk in. He was wearing his normal black, but it was a black tank top with black track pants and black armbands and _jesus fuck_ those arms should be illegal.

He was just about to raise a hand to wave when a guy with a slick douche bag pompadour Neil recognized from the soccer team stepped in front of Andrew. Andrew stopped and looked at the guy with not at all veiled annoyance and then confusion when the guy started talking to him. Neil watched wondering what the fuck this guy could possibly want with Andrew, when he saw the guy hold out a slip of paper. Which was most certainly a number. Andrew looked down at the paper and flicked a glance towards Neil who just happened to be feeling particularly murderous at that exact moment.

Andrew’s expression smoothed when he caught Neil’s eye and he took douche bag pompadour’s number. He gestured toward a nearby table and they both walked over. DBP (as he was forever to be known) took a seat and held out his phone to Andrew. Andrew took the phone and talked to DBP about something for a few minutes making him tilt his head back and laugh a totally fake and obnoxious laugh. He stole another glance Neil’s way and raised a challenging eyebrow.

Neil was fucking pissed. What the fuck was Andrew even doing? Why was he talking to DBP? He was a meat head with terrible hair and he played _soccer_ for Christ’s sake! Neil watched as Andrew placed a hand on the table and leaned into it, all casual. But he did not miss the way it made his arm flex and he did not miss DBP gazing at said arm like it was the world fucking cup. That was _Neil’s_ arm.

Neil had had enough. He was done watching this spectacle. He stood up and shoved all of his books and papers into his bag as hard as he could and slung it over his shoulder, muttering what he remembered was the best way to dismember a body. He stomped his way over to Andrew who was handing DBP back his phone.

Neil grabbed Andrew by the face. Pulled him forward. And kissed the shit out of him.

Hard.

He did not care that they were in the library and he did not care that DBP was now gaping at them with his stupid soccer playing face.

“Andrew’s busy right now. Sorry.”

Neil was not sorry.

He dragged Andrew out of the library and spun around to face him once they were outside.

“What the fuck was _that_?” Neil demanded, pointing back the way they came.

“What was what? Oh, you mean Jason? Nice guy,” Andrew replied with the type of bored expression and nonchalance that made Neil want to yank his hair out.

“Nice - what the fuck, Andrew? That guy gave you his number and you took it?! And you gave him your number back…” Neil’s anger was suddenly abating into something darker. So, this was what Andrew wanted now? Was he done with Neil?

Before Neil could go down that path, Andrew grabbed the back of his neck and shook him a little.

“Hey, I was fucking with you, you idiot. I didn’t give him my number. I played with his phone and handed it back to him. I couldn’t resist after seeing that ridiculous fucking look on your face.”

“What look?”

“That _‘I’m the butchers son and I’m plotting a murder’_ look.”

Neil winced at that. But. He would totally murder DBP. So…

“So, you have no interest DBP?” Neil moved away from Andrew’s hand and crossed his arms over his chest. All bravado and all show because if Andrew were to say _‘Why, yes Neil. I’m totally interested in DBP’_ Neil was pretty sure he would burn this entire campus to the ground a laugh while he did it.

“Who the fuck is DBP?”

“DBP! Douche Bag Pompadour!” Neil waved a hand toward the building like this should have been completely obvious and glared at a couple of freshman making their way into the library and looking at them nervously.

Andrew just stared at Neil. And stared. And stared a little harder. And Neil saw the teeniest, tiniest little curve of Andrew’s mouth. Just there in the corner. Just a little lift and a little spark in his eye that told Neil he was amused. Neil moved closer until he was in Andrew’s space, because he _earned_ that space. After three years he earned being able to stand this close and being able to steal a kiss when he wanted, because he knew the difference between an open Andrew and a closed Andrew.

He leaned forward.

And kissed that lift in the corner of Andrew’s mouth.

“I do not want DBP,” Andrew answered after Neil pulled back, just a little. He put a hand on the side of Neil’s face, looked right into his eyes and said, “You are all the idiot I can handle.”

Neil leaned forward once again and put his mouth right to Andrew’s ear.

“Do you want me to show you what an idiot I can be?” he breathed. Andrew sucked in a sharp breath and Neil knew he could feel it when he smiled against his cheek. He pulled away in time to see Andrew put his bored mask back in place over dark eyes. He rolled those eyes and turned away.

“Come on. I’ll buy you a coffee to soothe your fragile feelings.”

Neil took it for the apology it was and followed, grabbing Andrew’s hand and smiling when he didn’t take it back.

This was fucking _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jtmann182)


End file.
